The Feral Deal
by Thedarkgirl1121
Summary: Sam Manson wakes up lost and is given two deals, one is to mate Danny Fenton , Alpha of the Phantom pack and fight against Gregor or to summit herself and mate Gregor and live all eternity with the miserable jerk. Who will she pick? Who will she end up falling in love with? That is if she can anyways.
1. Chapter 1 The Deal

Chapter 1 : The deal

I woke up with a huge headache, _thump thump thump, _her head reeled_. _

I groaned, "Ugh, my head."

I slowly got up from the dark room. I frowned , not remembering how, why or where I am.

"What the hell," I shot towards the door, but something stopped me short from my track.

I looked down, trying to focus in the very dim, to almost nothing, light, to find my ankles are tied to a pair of shackles.

"What the fuck!", I yell. I try to move my arms but to my surprise (not really) Im also tied from my wrist.

" Oh shit, Oh shit, Ok, Ok, don't panic, their must be a very good reason why you're here Manson."

" Well, no shit Manson, of course you're here for a reason, wow I thought you were brighter than this. Tsk, Tsk ,Tsk.," said a voice.

I gulped , _No!_ , my inner wolf growled at me, reminding me to not show fear.

_"Alpha wolfs don't show fear Manson!", _She reminded herself.

"Who's there," I growled, regaining my confidence.

" Hey, watch it Manson, I'm here to untie you, so you could speak to our alpha, nothing more, so you could stow away your wolf,," It said, clearly a male.

I heard foot steps coming closer, meaning it was going to untie me.

I glared ahead of me as it untied my shackles and wrists. I inhaled, yep defiantly a male. I even think he was half wolf too.

Once untied, I shot upright walking to the door with the male right behind me.

Once on the other side of the door, I could see it was around 1 in the after noon.

I turn to the male and before I could speak he beat me to it.

" Look just follow me and it'll all make sense of why you're here Manson.," he said smoothly.

He was a blond, bulky, green eyed white man. He looked early 20's, and had white almost a glow kind of skin, which you could see that he was slightly tan.

Any girls 'drop my panties and fuck me' kind of guy. Sooo not my type.

He leads me into what looks like a kind of meeting room only it's not those fancy businessy type.

In there where more males 3 to be exact. I inhaled deeply, they were all half wolfs too.

There were also female half wolfs too, 3 to be exact. One was tanned, must be hispanic.

She scowled and rolled her eyed at me. What the hell?

The second one was smaller compared to the what she assumed was a Latina.

She is white with blond hair and blue eyes, preppy just written all over her face.

Blonde (is what I'm going to call her for now) did the same thing that sassy Latina just did.

The last female was a bit taller than blonde but not as tall as Latina.

Her skin light chocolately brown, and teal green eyes.

Instead of doing what blonde and Latina did, she growled at me.

I frowned, growling back, this woman wants to fight , well ill give her a fight.

She gasped and I'm pretty sure I heard more gasps, its like they've never heard a growl that powerful.

Or did they think I was going to be intimidated, I snort.

" Calm down ladies, wait until the alpha gets here,," One of the male half wolfs speaks, though not with confidence.

He's tall but not too tall, Same color of skin that growly ( thats what I'm going to call her) has. He has ray ban glasses and a red beret.

If it weren't for his muscles , id say he was a geek, but from the looks of him carrying a PDA and an iPhone, id say I'm probably right.

I crossed my arms , in front of my chest and scowled at everyone.

" Anyone care to explain why the hell I'm here or do I 'keep' acting like a dumbass until someone feels like talking,," I snap.

I don't have the patience of not knowing whats going on, Im an alpha, It's not in my nature.

An Asian yet american looking , pure muscle , no brain, like the blond male that untied me smirked and said, " Oooh, kitty got claws."

I smirked back at that jerk and said, ". Oooh, wolfy got no brains apparently consider the fact that you're shirts on backwards.".

My smirk getting bigger when he check down and indeed had his shirt on backwards and he blushed crimson and then frowned at me.

" Not so smart and tough now huh big boy?", I said with the sweetest voice and smile I could give him.

He just growled and I snorted.

Just as I was going to give him a snarky come back the door opened and eyes all fell on the door.

Everyone became mature all of the sudden and the 3 females ( Latina, Blonde, and growly) all give the alpha a flirty smile and wink.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, how desperate can they get.

He started to walk towards the front of the table taking a seat at the head of the table.

I was already sitting down, at the end of the table, since no one offered me a seat then I just offered myself one.

" Hello Manson, nice of you to accompany us tonight," said the male alpha in a seductive voice.

I snorted, glared and snapped, " Cut the crap and get to the point as to why I'm here and what do you want."

He smirked and faked a hurt expression, " My , my, Manson, so snappy and curt. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

I growled and repeated my last sentence, " I said cut the fucking crap and get this over with, who are you and what do you want.". I kept my eyes on his, ignoring the whispers and gasps.

" Ok, lets start off with a nice intro shall we? My names Fenton , Danny Fenton, Alpha of the Phantom pack.". He smirked.

Wait , oh shit this isn't good. Danny Fenton was literally the 'Big Bad Wolf', he was bad news, extremely dangerous

Oh two can play that game. " Sam Manson, Alpha of the Thrutson pack.". I said with confidence , put kept a pocker face.

All of his pack members gave a little gasp.

Did they not now who she is or where she belongs to?

Blonde green eyes (the male one) stood up and panicked, You made us kidnap the daughter of Thrutson?! Are you insane!?

I raised an eyebrow, apparently they didn't know who I was until now.

He glared at Blonde and signaled him to shut the hell up and sit down, and Blondie obeyed.

He turned his gaze at me and began to speak, " All right Sammy, I have a deal."

I glared at him for the nickname but was shortly cut off by his 'deal' of his. What could he have in mind?

I looked at him quizzically and in deep thought.

" Whats do you have in mind?". I say , carefully.

He smirked and got up from his seat.

Oh this can't be good.

A\N: What do you think!? Eh Eh? :D?

Review!

BTW ill update to the masquerade so stay tuned for that story too.


	2. Chapter 2 Do we have a deal?

Chapter 2: Do we have a deal?

He stood up and smirked. Shit , this can't be good.

Oh my Lord, what if he wants something?

I keep a straight face, but give a quizzical look.

But no way in hell I'm showing fear, I refuse to. But its kind of hard with his mischievous smirk.

I really hope he can't smell my tiny fear I have of him, I mean come on who wouldn't, he's dangerous.

_'But so are you Manson _,_ get it together!'_, My inner wolf practically growled at my pathetic behavior of fear.

He walked around the table and walked towards me and I still, then I growled at him.

His smirked deepened, '_He's doing this on purpose to piss me off !'_ , My inner wolf growled louder, warning him to stay away.

He walked behind my chair where Im sitting and came to the same level as my neck.

I was about to get up so I could distance myself from him, but his hands went to my shoulder, pushing me back down.

He then started massaging my neck, inching close to the crook, man that felt good.

I silently moaned, I was so stressed that this felt heavenly.

I then composed my self and and cleared my throat.

" Cut the crap Fenton, what do you want? Money? Fine just let me…" , That bastard cut me off because he started inhaling my scent, burying his nose in the crook of my neck.

He inhaled deeply and in the matter of seconds I felt something very hard pressing at the back of my back.

I shuttered and I felt him smirk. _'Oh that bastard.' _, My inner voice said but she was enjoy the attention.

I glared and he stood up straight.

" Alright Sammy, you might be wondering what I have in mind, well its simple. I need you to do something , nothing drastic so calm down." He said, every one looking directly at me.

" Well, care to enlighten me?", I snapped.

He bend down again, behind me and whispered in my ear.

" I wouldn't snap at me Sammy, Im already hard, do you really want to make it worse?", He said, so fucking sexy! Then he started nibbling my earlobe but as soon as it started it ended.

Damn it!

I glared at no one in particularly but my voice was signaled to him,

" I don't give a damn, get to you're point.", I snapped at him.

He pressed himself to me and that hard feeling came back.

What the hell is that anyways? Is it a knife or wha… shit. Its his damn hard on.

I tensed but got my confidence back.

" Ok my dearest _Sammy_, I have a properstion for you. As you know you're suppose to be mated to Gregor in a few days right?", He said.

I growled at that stupid name. _Gregor_. that stupid MotherFucker.

Oh I hate that stupid prick, because apparently, that Fucker didn't know the difference between no and yes.

" Yes I'm very aware of that fucking prick being my mate for all eternity and apparently how many times I say no, that fucker won't get it through his thick ass skull." , I snapped.

"Ah, so you're familiar with that bastard and his ways?" , He said satisfied.

" No shit sherlock, yes of course I do! ", I snapped.

" Well , me and him don't have the best alliance and well thats were you come in. ", He said.

"Well…?.", I said

" I want you as my mate.", he said finally.

My eyes widen, what did he just say?I heard gasp and I'm pretty sure all of the females of blonde, Latina, and Chocolately are throwing me death glares.

"Im sorry repeat that, I think that ,that drug you gave me to kidnap me effected my hearing.", I said, nope I heard wrong, I'm going death or I'm going crazy but he did not just say that.

" No you heard right baby, I want you as my mate. Is there a problem with that?", He said.

What the hell is wrong with him, of course theres a problem with that!

Her wolf though, is approving. _'Oh don't you even dare to think that!'_ I scowled at my inner wolf.

" Of course theres a problem to that! Are you stupid or something!", I half screamed. No, no fucking way.

Im so not agreeing to this!

" Ok let me explain first then you decide, just hear me out.", He said.

I sighed and he continued.

" Ok so we both hate Gregor, right? Well I was thinking, why not team up but of course I know for a fact you're parents dont like me let alone from an alliance with me and teaming up. Then I started thinking on how we could fake mate and make you're parents trust me and my pack thus getting an alliance.", He said.

Before I could argue he beat me to it.

" Now i know what you're thinking ' What does this benefit me' well once 'mating'? Well first is you won't have to mate Gregor, the enemy and second is if we build trust and an alliance with you're parents and we could battle Gregor's pack , beat them then pretend none of this ever happened , and we go our separate ways. Its a Win Win , you can't deny.", He said , convincing me.

"Well?", He said, inpatient.

I bit my lip. Well, he had a point it was a win win, I get away from Gregor and he gets an alliance and then we go our separate ways.

Hmm… Should I?

He holds his hand out and waits for my response.

" Do we have a deal?", He saids

I sigh and I reach for his hand and shake it firmly.

" We have a deal.", I say finally.

Oh god what am I doing?

" Perfect.", He saids so sexily, shaking my hand more firmly than I did him.

Oh what the hell did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3 Poker game

**Hello there, well heres todays update ( no shit lol) anyways read on my loves- DG1121 OH! * Lemon alert (; ***

**" **Alright so when are we planning this out?", I said. Its now 4:30pm and I should be getting back to my apartment, I left my damn phone there.

" Most likely tomorrow if not In a few days or so.", He said.

" Ok then, keep me informed to when were meeting up, give me a call or some shit." , I said, standing up and zipping up my sweater.

I walk out the door and head for the front door when a voice stops me.

" And where do you think you're going?", He said. I turn around and raise my eyebrow.

" Umm, home? Where else sherlock.", I say, Honestly whats his problem?

" I don't think so baby, you are home. You're not leaving this house.", He saids, matter-of-factly.

I glare and scoffed.

" First of all, don't call me baby unless you want you're ass handed to you. Second, I don't live here, I didn't agree to live here so there forth I do and go where ever I fucking please. Third, even if I 'where to stay' which is not happing , I don't have any cloths here or my belongings and I have collage classes to attend to so There forth _wolf_y , Hell no I'm not staying here.", I finally finish.

Ok so I didn't have collage until 2 weeks but he didn't need to know that.

He smirked and had a -_I'm about to uncover the things you just said because I know the truth-_ look.

" Hmmm… where should I start, ah yes. Number one _baby_, I chosed for you, so don't need to thank me, So you're staying here.", He winked at me.

" Number two Tucker and Dash got you're belonging for you, again no need to thank me.", He smirked.

" And last but not least, collage doesn't start until 2 weeks or so, so say good bye to that lame excuse. Oh and don't go trying to escape or some shit because we have security at the gate. Anyways you would get far, were in a remote area and you have no car.", He said

I glared at him '_ Son of a bitch! what a bastard!' _, thought.

I sighed deeply, giving up " Fine where is my room and my stuff.", I just wanted to sleep.

" Tuck, show the fine lady where her room is.", He winked a him, oh he's up to something but I'm to tired to care anymore.

" Follow me malady", Tucker saids.

I snort and follow him to a pair of stairs and into a hallway with endless doors. _'Must be the others rooms'_ I thought.

At the end was a more fancier door and a golden door knob.

He opens the door and walks in. I follow behind and gape.

Geez, I think this room is fancier than a presidential suite at _Bermudez _hotel, and I should know, I've been there a couple of times.

" Woa if this is what the guest room looks like , I bet the normal rooms are way better.", I say in complete awe.

Tucker snorts and shakes his head, smirking.

"What? What's so amusing? And what is it with you people and smirking.", I snap irritated, Hey I haven't slept my 10 hours of sleep, so I'm beyond pissed.

" Nothing", he saids. And I could swear I heard him say ' Man is she going to be pissed', but I brush it off.

" Fine get out and don't disturb me while I'm sleeping, If you think I'm 'mean' now, Just wait until you wake me up during my sleep, which I highly suggest you don't." , I say heading for my bag, I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep, I'm to tired to go eat.

I grab my clothes and turn to see if he left but the guy was long gone. Huh when did he leave? Whatever, doesn't matter.

When I finish its 5:30pm and I head straight to my bed. I flopped on the cover and closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness of my sleep.

I wake up to the sound of knocking, I groan, what now! I don't even bother to get up.

" What! ", I yell.

" Its dinner time, come down to eat.", said a muffled voice behind the door, maybe Tucker? Who knows.

I groan and check my phone, 6:30pm it read.

I mumbled curses and brush my hair and teeth and washed my face. Then I applied mascara and a bit of black eyeliner.

I walked slowly to the table and once I was there, everyone looked up. Valerie, Star, And Paulina (apparently their names) looked and and rolled there eyes.

I snorted not wasting my time on them, and sat down at the very end, the opposite where Danny was sitting.

I looked down on my plate and went pale.

I kid you not when I say that 99.9% of the food was horrifying, nasty meat.

I gulped, holding down my puke and push my plate forward.

" Sorry I should have said something before dinner, Im actually a vegetarian, so umm…", I said kind of awkward.

Everyone gaped and Tucker shot up from his chair and exclaimed, " WHAT? How do you live!"

" Easy, I just get the protein somewhere else, I don't need to kill poor animals to get the protein, there are other ways you know.", I sat , matter-of-factly.

I get up and make myself a nice salad.

While I'm making it I heard Paulina whine, " _Dìos Mìo_ she's a wolf and she's a vegetarian , see Danny, if you would have mated me, this wouldn't be a problem." , She said in her high annoying voice.

" What does me being a vegetarian have to do with me being a wolf?", I ask,

She doesn't answer, did she think I didn't hear her.

" Well? ", I ask, sitting down with my plate full of salad and a beer in hand.

She doesn't answer but she gets up and leaves making a hmph noise.

Star and Valerie stay though, wonder why?

I start munching away on my salad and when I'm done I realize that all eyes are on me.

I smirked and chugged down my beer. " What didn't believe I was a vegetarian?", I said. I get a bunch of no's.

" I still don't get it? Doesn't you're wolf want or desire meat at all?", Tucker asks.

I shake my head and take another swig at my beer, finishing it.

" Thats not normal, Manson , you amaze me", Tucker saids with a wink.

I could have sworn I heard a growl

" I'm not here for you're amazement Foley but thank you.", I say.

Once dinners over I pick up my plate to go wash it but I'm stopped half way washing it.

" Oh don't worry, Glenda will get that.", Tucker said.

" No I don't mind, just set them down there and I'll wash them.", I say finishing my plate.

They all pile up there plates and I'm done in the matter of minutes.

Once I leave the kitchen, everyones gathered in the dinning table again, including Paulina.

" What are you guys doing now?", I ask, Tucker gets back with a deck of cards.

" Todays friday, we have a tradition to play 'Poker' on fridays", Tucker said, air quotations on _Poker_.

" Why did you emphasise Poker? Is there something special about this kind of Poker?", I ask raising an eyebrow.

Quan, Dash, Tucker, And Danny smirk.

Honestly, what is with the smirking?

" Yes ours is a little different, you see if you lose a round, you have to strip off a piece of clothes.

When someone is to their bra and panties or for men; boxers, you lose. We call it, Striper Poker.", He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Oh hell no, I'm out.

" Well I'm gone, have a nice night.", I say half way out the door.

" Oh baby, I don't think so, you're joining us so get your ass right back here.", Danny said.

Damn it!

" Yeah um gee I don't know how to even play, plus I don't want to play, Im not some slut.", I say when I realize that Valerie, Star and Paulina are still there.

_Oops_ (not really).

" Let her leave _Danny_, we'll just play same old, It doesn't matter if she's here or not.", Paulina saids, she practically rolled his name in her mouth. This fucking bitch slut!

" Nope, you stay, sit.", Danny saids, pointing to my chair.

" Ah fuck.", I mumbled.

" Ok lets start. Sam because you're our gets of honor you get to start first.", Tucker said.

I seriously don't know how to play this game so I look for something that seems smart.

I pull out two diamonds and a two of hearts.

" Oh Sammy, sorry you lost, you know the rules.", Danny smirked.

Oh that bastard did it so he could see me in my underwear!

Two can play that game.

" Ok ", I smirk and take off my shoes.

He glares at me. Ha! I hit a nerve.

Then the whole table goes and Paulina was the second one to lose, but she went straight for her shirt revealing a pair of fake boobs.

This hoe.

All eyes are on her except one person, Danny. He looks at me and didn't even bother to see her fake boobs.

His gaze on me is making me uncomfortable, like if he's undressing me with his look.

" You're up Sammy.", Danny saids playfully.

I wing it again and to no surprise, I lost again.

" You know the rules Sammy.", He saids with a smirk.

But I smirk back " Ok.", And I take off my sweater and leave it at that.

He glares again, probably thinking that I was going to take off my shirt too? Im such a tease.

The whole table goes again and this time Star and Valerie are topless too.

Hoes.

" You're turn Sammy.", Danny saids in victory.

Oh I don't think so!

I reach to take off my blouse and you could tell Danny thought he'd win but guess again.

I took off my blouse only to reveal a tank top.

I laugh at his pissed off look, serves him right!

The whole table goes a round and Tucker and Dash are now both topless, showing off at lot of muscle.

I snort and roll my eyes.

Its my turn and I lose again.

" You know the drill Sammy.", Danny said.

Oh fuck, I'm out of teasing ideas and I think he knows that.

I sigh and reach for my tank top.

I reveal my black lace satin 36c bra.

I don't even dare look up because I know he's smirking.

Another round and now Danny's topless to.

I go next and I lose! Again!

This time I have to remove my black skirt.

Oh fuck no.

When I take it off I reveal back matching panties and those are connected to my matching lace stockings.

I feel all those eyes on me and I blush.

When I look up, the guys are just looking at me exposed body.

" Hey, my eyes are up here.", I say, oh god why did I stay?

I saw Fenton eyeing me with satisfaction and hungriness.

" Aww Sammy you lose, well as your punishment, you get to sit there until the games over and you have to stay like that.", He said with a wink.

Oh Jesus Christ what did I get myself into?

_The game ends in an hour or so and I wait until everyone leaves so I could put my clothes back on._

_As I reach for my skirt a voice stops me from my actions._

_" Nice game huh Sammy? My favorite part was you.", he said In my ear._

_I try to push him off but he's to strong, I give him a push on his torso but he won't budge._

_I moan when he attacks my neck._

_He holds me around my waist down to my hips and pulls me to him._

_" Feel this Sammy…", he said pressing me into something hard. I gulp, knowing what it is already._

_" This is all yours just like…" he saids cupping my ass and breast._

_" Just like this is mine.", I moan when he squeezes them._

_" What the fuck are you doing?", Say between moans._

_" Im simply taking what rightfully mine baby so get ready.", He saids in my ear and I squirm feeling pleasure course through my body._

_He then makes me face him and lifts me up so I'm straddling him, my legs wrapped around waist and I could feel his hard erection on my groin._

_He starts heading for the door and into the hall way, towards my room._

_" Wait, this is my room, wheres yours?", I ask._

_He opens the door walks in and closes it and locks it._

_He snorts and throws me to the bed. _

_" Baby, this is my room, our room.", He saids while unzipping his pants_

_Once in his boxers , he crawls his way to my then puts his weight on my while he kisses me senseless._

_He kisses me so hard and bites my lower lip._

_I moan and he makes his way down my neck where he finds a sweet spot and starts to lick,nibble and suck._

_He's probably marking me. I moan a bit louder when he repeats his actions._

_When he finishes he looks at it with satisfaction and licks over his now bright, noticeable mark._

_" Now everyones knows who you belong to baby, you hot little body belongs to me.", He saids, his voice full of possession._

_" My body belongs to me thank you.. very.. much…", I say between moans._

_He discards my panties and bra and blows on my now hard nipples._

_I moan and his fingers trailed down, down until he reached my groin and he went down __further__._

_He started teasing me and I groaned, wanting release._

_" Please, I need you now.", I begged and moaned._

_" All in a good time Sammy, be patient and keep still or I'll tie you up.", He said._

I wake up with sweat, breathing as if my life depended on it.

What the hell? When did I fall asleep? I looked around and everyone had paused there striper poker game.

" Are you alright Manson, you look a little pale.", Tucker said.

I managed to catch my breath and calm down.

" Im fine just a …night mare. Im going back to bed.", I said breathless.

I stand up and collect my stuff and leave.

I hurry back into my room lock my door and jump right into my bed.

What the fuck was that? Did I just really dream that?

No,no,no,no!

It was just a silly dream. A_ nightmare_. Nothing more.

Keep it together Manson! I kept reminding myself.

_'You just need sleep'_ I kept thinking until beautiful, sleepy bliss consumed me and fell into deep sleep.

A\N: What do you think? :D

x Review!


	4. Chapter 4: who's ex-wife?

*******IMPORTANT READ FIRST***

**Hello loves! heres todays update, Oh before you go I have some news, I might be putting The Masquerade on pause for a bit… not sure if this is good or bad news for y'all? Depends if you actually liked it or not. DONT worry! for all of those who **_**did**_** like it or are following, calm down, its not forever, its just for a month or so, I promise. oh and plz plz plz, I don't know how much i could stress this! Plz! REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW! PLZ! cmon people your killing me here! I feel like no one really reads my stories so its crucial for you to review so I could keep my motivation up! Oh and thanks to all those who **_**Do**_** R/F/F! **_**Anyways**_** enjoy todays chapter! (:**

I woke up because so the stupid damn sunlight. Ugh, I'm going to have to bring darker curtains.

I check my iPhone and its 9:30am.

_'Oh hell no_', I say in my head.

I'm _Not_ getting out of my wonderful, comfortable, warm bed. Oh no, and I swear that if someone tries to, I'll rip they're eyes out.

I get up to check if these idiots had at least the heart to bring my trusty laptop. I go to my bag and lucky for them, it appeared right away with my charger.

_'At least these idiots did something right for once'_, I thought.

I logged in and started typing away on a story that I'm working on.

By the time I finish its 10:02am.

"Well", I said to myself.

"Might as well go get something to eat.", My stomach started growing to prove my point and my inner wolf was begging for pancakes.

I changed into a skirt with see threw, black floral stockings, A black crop top that saids 'Reckless' in the middle and my black, ankle length, Timberlake boots.

As I walked into the I notice that everyone is seated but they have a pissed off and annoyed look on their faces.

I snort and tease them all. "Aww, why the sad faces? Did you run out of meat?", I said, giving them my 'best' (insert snort) sympathetic smile I had.

Tucker was the first to talk. " No, its actually worse than that.", He said in a very serious tone.

" Ok, what got you're panties in a twist?", I say. Clearly what ever it is its serious.

" Oh trust me Manson, you're not going to like this one.", Dash said.

" Huh? Not like what? What are talking about?", I said, clearly confused.

Tucker got up from the table and looked at me very seriously.

He sighed and spoke, " Look Sam, I don't know how I'm going to put this but… Ok, so Danny's…" He stopped there. Leaving me hanging.

" What? Danny's what?", I say frustrated.

Valerie got up and finished Tuckers statement.

" Look Manson, Danny's ex- wife is coming over for 3 months.", She said in a pissed off tone.

Did she not like this ex-wife or something… Wait hold the fuck up. _EX-Wife?_

" Im sorry did you say _ ex-wife? _Are you meaning to tell me this idiot got married then divorced?", I said, really shocked.

" Well kind of. He _'Mated'_ then married this one woman but it didn't work out so they divorced and unmated and haven't talked or seen each other ever since. But know she's coming over for three months because _'supposedly'_ they kicked her out of her pack and she has no where to go. Now I'm warring you know Manson, this chick is a tad bit crazy, and she will do anything to get into Danny's pants so I'm warning you to stay as close to him as possible, She might even leave him alone although I doubt that one. Either way, step up your game or else something really really bad is going to go down.", Tucker warned me.

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

" Honestly, I couldn't give two fucks about who he's with and who he sleep with.", I said although my inner wolf was growling and disapproving, she didn't like that idea of some one touching my Danny.

_Wait what? __My__ Danny? _Where did that come from? I brushed off.

I hear heavy foot steps and I could smell a delicious scent.

Means only one thing. My inner wolf gets riled up and excited. _'Stop it!'_, I scowl at my inner wolf.

" Speaking of the devil…", I mumble but I'm pretty sure everyone heard.

" Aw did you miss me Sammy? Of course you did, I can't seem to get myself out of your pretty little head now can I.", Danny said, hotly in my ear.

He started smelling my neck and inhaling deeply.

Then that stupid hard feeling of something poking my middle back started again.

Oh shit, he's fucking turned on. I try to push him off and déjà vu hits me.

I try to escape out of his hold but he only holds me tighter, pressing me harder to his erection.

He started nuzzling my neck and I could _feel_ him getting harder.

He then starts biting and licking my sweet spot on my neck.

I try and bit back a moan and elbow him in the ribs.

I didn't get him off me but I did get him to stop.

" So, Fenton, I hear you're _ex-wife_ is going to live here?", I say, trying to change the subject and get him to let go of me because I'm starting to like him holding me like this and thats not good.

He only holds me tighter and nuzzles my neck again.

I sigh out of frustration and give up.

" Yes, unfortunately she is. Now don't worry baby, she's not going to ruin our deal so no need to get jealous." he's said while nuzzling my neck and I feel him smirking.

I snorted and was about to say something but I didn't get a chance to.

" By the way, I absolutely _love _what you're wearing, especially this skirt and the stockings. I can't wait to rip 'em off you later.", He said in my ear very sensual. He started rubbing my thighs. Starting from mid thigh to were my stockings end, to bottom of my panties and lifting up my skirt and repeating the process. I check to see if anybody's there but to my relief, everyone left.

I bit my lip and shut my eyes trying not to like the idea of that but I couldn't help it. I felt my nipples harden and something deep in my belly was spiraling with pleasure. Oh My God, I'm beyond aroused.

My knees buckled and I almost fell on my face if it weren't for Danny still holding me tightly

" Weak knee'd for me huh? Yeah, thats not all I'm going to do baby. Prepare to get fucked so hard that you won't be able to walk right for a whole week, might even fuck you into using crutches.", Danny whispered.

" Is that a threat or a promise?", I said, breathless and overwhelmed and I'm still deciding if its a good thing or a bad.

" Both baby, I will claim you're hot little body, every single inch of it.", He whispered.

He finally lets go of me and I have to hold on the door frame because my knees are still weak.

I'm mad because not only did he make me 'weak knee'd and everywhere else weak' but he made me want him. Desire him. _Need_ him. With me,_ Inside me._

I inhaled and exhaled until I could stand up by my self.

He smirked and slapped my ass and said, " Laters, baby." Then left.

I felt weak again and fell right on my ass.

I banged my head against the wall.

What is happening to me?

**A\N: WELL THERE YOU GUYS GO! (: REVIEW PLZ! I NEED A BIT MORE MOTIVATION PLZ! AND EXPECT HARD CORE LEMON NEXT CHAPTER, AND THATS A PROMISE! ;)**

**OH AND A SHOUT OUT TO THE PERSON WHO CAN NAME THE BOOK WHERE I GOT " LATERS, BABY" FROM! TEE HEE, ILL GIVE YOU ONE CLUE: THERE MAKING A MOVIE OUT OF IT AND ITS COMING OUT THIS FEBRUARY! TEEHEE :) WHICH BY THE WAY I WILL BE SEEING! (INSERT SQEUAL)!**

**ANYWAYS **

**xREVIEW! **


End file.
